crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Koriand'r
Princess Koriand'r is the Tamaran Earth based vigilante known as Starfire. Sold into slavery by her people to protect the planet of Tamaran, Starfire would eventually find her way to Earth where she would temporarily become a hero of the planet. After moving on to a partnership with Jason Todd and Roy Harper, Starfire would end up becoming an outlaw on the face of Earth. Being one of the most powerful creatures to walk the Earth, with her power ranking below that of Superman, Starfire has bested some of the greatest villains known to Earth, such as Victor Fries. Starfire does not views humans as simple toys from which she can gain sensual sexual pleasure from. Having been in a committed relationship with Richard Grayson before having her memory destroyed, she still lingers with vague pieces of memory about him since once a Tamaranian fell in love, they would never forget. She enters a relationship with Roy Harper having been touched by his kindness and Roy would replicate these feelings as well. Biography Childhood A Tamaran princess, Koriand'r would be sentanced to slavery under the Citadel after Tamaran would reach the brink of war with the Citadel. She would be experimented on by the Citadelians, which would restrict some of her powers. When one of the guards would apologize to Koriand'r, she would kill him for his compassion. Soon after arriving on Earth, Koriand'r would encounter Roy Harper and Richard Grayson. The three would take on the form of a small team similar to the Justice League. Becoming heroes, Koriand'r would take the identity of Starfire and end up in a relationship with Richard. Soon after, though, the three would split and Starfire would move on, going to an island where she kept her ship, ending her short tenure as a hero. Outlaw When Jason Todd would crash land on the island, Starfire would mistake him for Richard Grayson, but would discover her mistake, and place him in medical care. Soon after, he would awaken for the medical care and she would encounter him at her crashed space ship. After a while of talking, she would offer him some clothes in her crashed ship, but would find Jason amazed to discover them to be Richard's clothes. She would then explain to Jason that she remembers Richard very little and does not define herself by the former Robin. Soon after, the two would begin a sexual relationship, with Jason ending up listening to her advice about the past. Joining Jason Todd in freeing Roy Harper from a Quraci Penitentiary, the three escape to St. Martinique to enjoy an island vacation. There she lies to Roy that she has forgotten Richard Grayson and other child heroes and begins to seduce him, eventually sleeping with him. The three then head to Hong Kong as per Jason's orders, where they attack Suzie Su before heading off to the Himalayas where Jason vows to avenge his former teacher, Ducra. Soon after, they are attacked by the corpses of the members of the All Caste, which the three take down. Joining up with S'aru, the Proctor, the three would fight a monster known as the Untitled, which killed the All Caste, and Starfire would destroy it. Soon after, they would be attacked by a dragon like creature known as Crux who would take away Starfire's powers, though she would regain them soon after Jason and Roy battle Crux. After defeating Crux, the trio would encounter Essence and would, using Crux's weaponry, defeat her. The three would then go to Gotham City after Suzie Su would hold a childrens hospital hostage for a chance to fight Jason. After defeating Su, they would recieve a transmission from Alfred Pennyworth which would embroil them into the Night of Owls. While Jason would go after the Talon Xiao Loong, Starfire would combat and defeat Victor Fries. Soon after, Starfire would be met by a fellow alien named Orn. Hearing of troubles in space, she would take Jason and Roy with her to her ship, aptly called The Starfire, and would go to stop the Blight from invading Tamaran.